Mister Mosquito
Mister Mosquito is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy-action film produced by CGI Entertainment for Universal Pictures. It was written by Mike Reiss and directed by David Silverman. It is based on the PlayStation 2 video game of the same name. It was released on September 1, 2006. The cast includes Matthew McConaughey as Mister Mosquito, Kristen Schaal as Rena Yamada, Phyllis Diller as Kaneyo Yamada, Danny DeVito as Kenichi Yamada, and Aubrey Plaza as Ayaka. New characters introduced in the film are Wippy (Robert De Niro), Kia (Jennifer Lopez), Seko (J. K. Simmons), and Yuol (Jodi Benson). The film received negative reviews from critics and performed poorly in the United States box office, costing $81 million to create while earning $31 million in the United States and Canada and just shy of $74 million worldwide. After the film's release, Universal Pictures cancelled a planned sequel to the film based on Ka 2: Let's Go Hawaii . Plot Coming soon! Cast *Matthew McConaughey as Mister Mosquito, a mosquito who has taken up residency in the house of the Yamada family, life-sized humans that serve as the protagonist's food source. *Kristen Schaal as Rena Yamada, the daughter of the Yamada family. *Phyllis Diller as Kaneyo Yamada, the mother of the Yamada family. *Danny DeVito as Kenichi Yamada, the father of the Yamada family. *Aubrey Plaza as Ayaka, Rena's best friend. *Robert De Niro as Wippy, Mister Mosquito's boss who orders him to take up residency. *Jennifer Lopez as Kia, Mister Mosquito's love interest. *Jodi Benson as Yuol Mosquito, Mister Mosquito's mother. *J. K. Simmons as Seko Mosquito, Mister Mosquito's father. *Laraine Newman and Jason Marsden as cross-eyed mosquitoes. *Fred Tatasciore as a fly. Production The idea for the film was initiated by David Silverman, who had an established partnership with Geo G., the producer of the film. Silverman approached Geo when the original Mister Mosquito game was released, saying "This is the one I want to do next". The film was officially announced in March 2004, with Geo attached as the producer and Silverman as the director. Mike Reiss is set to write the screenplay, with Universal Pictures financing and distributing the film for a 2006 release. In October 2005, production officially began. That same day, it was announced that Matthew McConaughey would be voicing the titular character. Marketing The voice cast appeared at the 2004 San Diego Comic Con International. In December 2004, The first clip was released on CGI Entertainment's website for one day only. On September 18, 2005, the first poster was released. In August 2006, Burger King released 6 Kids' Meal toys based on the characters from the film. Trailers *The teaser trailer was released via Universal Pictures' YouTube channel on September 18, 2005, and was shown before Corpse Bride, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Chicken Little, Zathura: A Space Adventure, Metro Cone, Yours, Mine, and Ours, ''and the DVD prints of ''M.I.S.S.I.O.N. *The first official trailer will released on December 28, 2005, and was shown before Hoodwinked!, Curious George, The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age: The Meltdown, and The Wild. *The second official trailer was released on April 16, 2006, and was shown before Over the Hedge, X-Men: The Last Stand, Cars, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and BJ and Wally. *The third and final official trailer was released on July 12, 2006 and was shown before Monster House, The Ant Bully, ''and ''Barnyard. Release The film was released on September 1, 2006 in the United States and Canada. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 19, 2007. Reception Critical response The film holds a 15% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 19 out of 100, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Box office The film grossed $74,482,651 worldwide at the box office. Based on its total gross, it was a box office bomb for failing Accolades Wasted sequel Matthew McConaughey stated in an interview (on the day the film was released) that he expected a sequel, since there was a sequel to the game. A sequel based on Ka 2: Let's Go Hawaii , tentatively titled Mister Mosquito 2, was in development, a little more than a month before the film's release. However, because of the box office failure, the sequel was wasted. Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:Films Category:Universal films Category:Animated films Category:Mister Mosquito Category:Films directed by David Silverman Category:Computer animated films